Diabloverse
by Sylmarils
Summary: Diabloverse, la reprise du jeu Diablo mais avec un brin d'Undertale. Diacross (Diablo/Cross)xDreamaël(Tyraël/Dream). J'ai pris quelques libertés. L'IMAGE N'EST PAS DE MOI !
1. chapter 1

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!!! VOUS Y TROUVEREZ LES NOMS DES PERSONNAGES ET LEURS CORRESPONDANCES DANS DIABLO ET UNDERTALE !!!**

Diacross, Seigneur de la Terreur : Diablo, Seigneur de la Terreur/Cross

Dreamaël, Archange de la Justice : Tyraël, Archange de la Justice/Dream

Charielle, Maîtresse de l'Angoisse : Andarielle, Demoiselle de l'Angoisse/Chara

X-zual (ou X-Charazual) : Izual, écrivain des Tables du Destin / X-Chara

Erraal, Seigneur de la Destruction : Baal, Seigneur de la Destruction/Error

Inkerius, Archange de la Vaillance : Imperius, Archange de la Vaillance/Ink

Mephisdust, Seigneur de la Haine : Mephisto, Seigneur de la Haine/Dust

Reaper : Nécromancien/Reaper

Frisk Cain, Dernièr **e** (Frisk est une fille) des Horadrims : Deckard Cain, dernier des Horadrims (OUI C'EST UN TITRE ! Il se présente toujours comme ça, non ?! On lui doit bien ça à Papi Cain, non ?!)/Frisk

Blueriel, Archange de l'Espoir : Auriel, Archange de l'Espoir/Blue

Léara : Léah/Chara

Malthamare, Archange de la Sagesse : Malthaël, Archange de la Sagesse/Nightmare

Coloraël, Archange du Destin : Itheraël, Archange du Destin/Color

Kiriel, Prince de la Douleur : Duriel, Prince de la Douleur/Killer

Cydalust, Demoiselle de la Luxure : Cydaée, Demoiselle de la Luxure/Lust

Likles, Reine des Succubes : Lilith, Reine des Succubes/Spinkles

Asmhorror, Seigneur du Péché : Asmodan, Seigneur du Péché/Horror

Gelial, Seigneur du Mensonge : Belial, Seigneur du Mensonge/Geno

Furion, frère de Lilith (j'ai pas trouvé de titre...) : Lucion, frère de Lilith/Fury

Lokius, créateur de Sanctuaire : Inarius, créateur de Sanctuaire/Loki

Adrister, la Sorcière qui parle avec ses mains : Adria la Sorcière/Gaster, l'homme qui parle avec ses mains


	2. CHAPITRE 1 (le vrai)

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Remerciements spéciaux : Ansatsu SHI ma bêta lectrice, Florence Sinin qui m'a bien aidé à le concrétiser (je devrais plutôt remercier sa voix pour m'avoir hurlé dessus de ne pas abandonner lol) et le wiki Diablo qui m'a servi à me rappeler de bons souvenirs de jeux devant mon PC. BREF. C'est un crossover où l'histoire du... que dis-je DES jeux et en fait de tout l'univers en général de Diablo mais avec quelques modifications (parce que sinon j'appelle ça du copier coller ou bien "ctrlC ; ctrlV") et libertés sur l'univers et les personnages. J'ai fait des mixages avec les noms (parce que j'ai transposé des personnages d'Undertale sur ceux de Diablo...) ce qui peut faire bizarre...! Je précise qu'aucune substance illicite n'a été consommée durant l'écriture de ce chapitre et de ceux qui suivent. Le premier chapitre donne une correspondante des personnages._

 _Bonne lecture / BONE lecture !_

Il y a très, très longtemps, une entité suprême existait. Il était l'incarnation du bien, comme du mal, il était la vie tout en étant la mort, il était absolument tout. Un jour, celui-ci décida de se scinder en deux parts de lui-même : Angu l'incarnation du bien et TathaHate l'incarnation du mal. Ces deux entités contraires s'entretuèrent et le dragon à sept têtes maléfiques mourut. Son corps, si grand et si imposant, laissa place à un lieu des plus importants : les Enfers Ardents.

Les sept têtes de Tathamet donnèrent naissance à sept démons : Mephisdust Seigneur de la Haine, Erraal Seigneur de la Destruction, Asmhorror Seigneur du Péché, Gelial Seigneur du Mensonge, Charielle Maîtresse de l'Angoisse, Kiriel Prince de la Douleur et pour finir, le plus redoutable de tous, Diacross Seigneur de la Terreur…

Anu, lui, à sa mort, donna naissance aux Anges et au Paradis… Mais de tous les Anges, cinq se distinguèrent, représentant les valeurs d'Anu :

Inkerius, Archange de la Vaillance

Blueriel, Archange de l'Espoir

Malthamare, Archange de la Sagesse

Colorael, Archange du Destin

Dreamaël, Archange de la Justice

Inarius, Archange du Paradis

Ensemble, ces six Archanges formaient le Conseil des Angiris, c'était une organisation qui dirigeait les Anges…

L'Archange lisant ce livre le referma sans autre forme de procès. Il regarda avec une certaine lassitude l'immense ouvrage qui lui faisait face, retraçant l'histoire de son créateur : Angu

Hors de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait on pouvait entendre des bruits sourds : les trébuchets démoniaques qui assiégeaient le Paradis. Lokius, l'Archange, en avait marre de ce conflit qui avait fait couler le sang de trop d'innocents. Il voulait une terre de paix.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, appela ses généraux et ses proches pour leur expliquer sa pensée. Ses amis furent d'accord avec lui.

La création d'un monde nouveau débutait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ensemble, ces Anges formèrent Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pas que des Anges, Likles la Reine des Succubes et d'autres Démons les rejoignirent, partageant le même idéal.… Le Sanctuaire devait être un lieu dans lequel le Grand Conflit n'atteignait personne, dans lequel les créatures étaient protégées de tous dangers…

Cela ne se finit pas comme prévu.

Les enfants des couples mixtes, les Nephalems, avaient une puissance phénoménale. Likles voulut les utiliser mais Lokius, son amant la persuada de ne pas le faire. Il instaura alors une malédiction : chaque génération de Nephalem sera moins puissante que la précédente.

Les Démons concentrèrent rapidement leur attention sur Sanctuaire et Inarius décidé à protéger Sanctuaire, attaqua en premier. Le résultat fut sanglant, Inarius fut vaincu et aujourd'hui encore il est torturé aux Enfers Ardents, ne pouvant que contempler son propre corps se détruire à petit feu…

Après cette agitation, le Conseil des Angiris décida du Destin de Sanctuaire. Malthamare étant absent et Coloraël malade, le nombre de votant fut de trois. Inkerius vota pour sa destruction et celle des humains avec, Blueriel pour sa sauvegarde. Dreamaël, dernier votant sur qui tout reposait, décida de sauver Sanctuaire et de le protéger, pour que Justice soit rendue.

C'est ici que commence notre histoire...

Je suis Dreamaël, Archange de la Justice. Mon épée El'Druin, mon amie de toujours, tranchait la chair des démons en face de moi, plongeant toujours plus loin la lame dans ces corps corrompus. Une giclure de sang atterri sur ma joue.

Le sang d'un démon, d'une créature pervertie, d'un ennemi de toujours. Je me figeais quelques secondes en sentant le liquide vermeil couler lentement sur mon visage avant de me ressaisir : je tuerais chaque démon de cette Terre.


End file.
